1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic-control warning cone, and more particularly, to an object which won't be toppled at all time so that the warning effect can be ensured and the convenience in using can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The center of gravity of a conventional warning cone (A), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is too high so that it is easily toppled when touched; then, it will always be in a toppled state except that one brings it in place. Thus, its warning effect is much influenced. Patent applications of TW 82201436 and TW 84216193 disclose a cone whose stability is enhanced by filling water thereinto to increase its weight. However, its effect is very limited. When the touching force is too great, the filled water will flow and the center of gravity will shift to the toppling direction. Another patent application of TW 84211928 discloses a cone with movable feet to increase the bottom area thereof. Although it can enhance the effect of the stability, it will more or less cause the driving difficulty. In addition, the movable feet are often not seen by the drivers so that they are easily run over by cars. Furthermore, the movable feet have to be stretched out, and it causes to waste time.